Episode 8
"Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program" (勇利VSユーリ！おそロシア！！ロシア大会 ショートプログラム, Yūri VS Yūri! Oso Roshia!! Roshia taikai shōto puroguramu) is the eighth episode of Yuri!!! on Ice. Synopsis At the GPS Finals Russia Tournament in Moscow, Yuuri Katsuki vows to flaunt his love to the people of Russia. Yurio struggles to escape the curse of local hosting. It seems that JJ, a new force from North America, may also be standing in the way...!?GPS最終戦ロシア大会の地・モスクワで「ロシア中に僕の愛を見せつけるから・・・」といきごむ勝生勇利。 地元開催の呪縛から逃れようともがくユリオ。そこには北米の新勢力JJが立ちはだかり・・・！？ Summary At the Sheremetyevo International Airport in Moscow, Yuri, Lilia, Yakov and Mila arrive. As they're walking through, a crowd of fans begin cheering on Yakov's team. Yuri suddenly tells Mila to watch his bags before disappearing. Mila reports this to Yakov, but he isn't suprised, as his family in Moscow was supposed to be coming and picking him up. Outside the airport, Yuri looks around the crowded area before spotting his grandpa. His grandfather calls out to him and Yuri happily runs over to him jumping into his arms. This ends up hurting Nikolai's back, and he falls over, clutching at it. Yuri apologizes and says that he forgot he had a bad back. In his car, Nikolai tells his grandson that he made his usual pirozhkis for him. Starting to eat it, Yuri asks his grandfather if he had ever had a pork cutlet bowl. Yuri says that he had them in Japan and they were really good. Looking ahead, Nikolai asks if the pirozhkis aren't very good. Yuri, embarrassed, apologizes and says that it wasn't what he meant. On the radio, the host says that their national hero, Viktor Nikiforov has returned to Russia as a couch in the Figure Skating Grand Prix Series. With pirozhki still in his mouth, Yuri listens intently. At a Star Hotel, a reporter asks how Viktor feels about returning to Russia. Another asks when he will return to skating. Viktor says that until the Grand Prix Final is over, he won't comment on any future plans. He says that now, he sees a lot of potential in Yuuri Katsuki's skating. As he's saying this, Yuri Plisetsky walks in. Viktor continues that he'd like them all to focus on Yuri at the Rostelecom Cup. Jealous at his comment, Yuri thinks to himself that he's in it too. A reporter asks that if Yuuri has that much charisma, that doesn't he want to face him as a fellow competitor. Viktor smiles lightly and Yuri seems to brace for his answer. Viktor suddenly points at Yuri and exclaims, causing the group of reporters to turn to him. Viktor walks over to him and pulls him into his side, taking off his sunglasses. He asks them if they seen the short program that he put together for Yurio. Yuri slaps the coffee our of Viktor's hand, spilling it. He tells Viktor to stop acting like he's still the top Russian figure skater and says that he will be the star in this event. This doesn't seem to bother Viktor and he continues to smile at him. At an elevator, Yuuri Katsuki presses the button waiting for it to come. As he does this, Seung-gil Lee walks up and begins waiting for it too. The nervously thinks to himself that, unlike the Cup of China, there's no one there that he's friendly with. As the elevator arrives, Michele Crispino, his younger twin sister Sara Crispino, and Emil Nekola seem to be having a heated discussion. With Sara against his chest, Michael yells to Emil that if he wants to date his little sister, he'll have to beat him first. Emil laughs and apologizes, causing Michael to become angrier. Sara scolds him and says that they were just going out for a bite. Michael says that Sara's leagues above any other women and calls Emil an idiot. Sara notices Yuuri and Seung-il watching, so she greets Yuri them and asks if they want to come eat with them, before Seung-gil cuts her off, curtly refusing her offer. Sara scolds him, saying that if he's going to turn a lady down, he should be more considerate. Seung-gil stares at her briefly before asking if he gets any benefits out of being friendly with her. This shocks Sara and her brother, and Michael asks how dare he speak that way to Sara. As they continue arguing, Yuuri sneaks off to the adjacent elevator. As the door is about to close, Yuri sticks his foot in and asks why he's sneaking around. Yuri says that it's been a while. The pair awkwardly stand in the elevator together before Yuuri wishes him good luck at the Rostelecom Cup. Yuri tells Yuuri that he'll suffer a miserable defeat there in Moscow and that he's going to have Victor stay in Russia. Though Yuuri doesn't seem bothered by this and continues to smile at Yuri, after thinking it over, he begins to worry. He thinks to himself that if he can't rank higher than forth in that event, he won't make it to the Grand Prix Final. He wonders what Viktor will do if he doesn't. An anouncer begins explaining the skaters current standings and on screen it shows the following places: #: Obabek Altin #: Christophe Giacometti #: Phichit Chulanont #: Jean Jacques Leroy #: Yuri Plisetsky #: Yuuri Katsuki #: Seung-gil Lee #: Michael Crispino #: Emil Nekola Characters in Order of Appearance References Category:Anime